The inventive concept relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to a memory device and a method of reading the memory device.
Next generation memory devices having nonvolatile characteristics without the aid of refresh operations are continuously being developed in response to the need for high integration density memory devices having low power consumption. Next generation memory devices need to be designed to have the high integration density of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, nonvolatile characteristics of flash memory devices, and the high speed of static random access memory (SRAM) devices. Phase change random access memory (PRAM or PcRAM) devices, nano floating gate memory (NFGM) devices, polymer random access memory (PoRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM or FeRAM) devices and resistive random access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) devices are attracting much attention as next generation memory devices that meet the above requirements.